


Masks

by braezenkitty



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Masks, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: Dean really doesn't want to be at this office Halloween party, until he meets the guy in the kitty mask with bright blue eyes and the most gorgeous mouth he's ever seen.





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober prompt: Deep-throating / Masks

Dean sighed and grabbed a paper cup. Sandover’s yearly Halloween Masquerade was the last place he wanted to be tonight, but if he wanted Adler to give him that promotion he had to show he was a company man. That meant participating in bullshit like this.

He poured some punch into his cup, then looked up and locked eyes with a man standing on the other side of the table. He wore a cat mask that covered half his face, but did nothing to hide his bright blue eyes or his gorgeously shaped pink lips.

Dean had a sudden vision of this man’s mouth doing sinful things to him. He cleared his throat and adjusted his own mask, a feathered purple and green Mardi Gras themed thing he’d gotten on discount at the costume store that morning, and stuttered out some kind of greeting.

“I don’t think we’ve met,” the man said, his voice deep and gravely. He held a hand out over the punch bowl for Dean to shake. “I’m Cas.”

Dean gripped his hand and shook it. “Dean.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Cas said, still holding his hand. “You look like you’d rather be anywhere but here.”

“How could you tell with the mask?”

“The mask doesn’t hide your eyes,” Cas said with a smirk. “Would you like to go somewhere more private, Dean?”

“Sure,” Dean breathed, setting his punch on the table and following Cas.

They exited a side door into a deserted hallway. Cas held the door for him, then closed it behind them and set off down the hallway. Dean followed. When Cas ducked into a darkened office, Dean cautiously stepped in. He’d never been to this part of the building before, and he wasn’t sure whose office he was in.

As soon as he stepped through the doorway, Cas closed the door behind him, then shoved him up against it.

“Cas?” Dean said, eyes widening to see in the dark. Cas’ hands were at his belt buckle, undoing it and then moving on to his pants. He got the button undone and the zipper down, then pulled pants and boxer briefs down far enough to expose his dick. Dean wasn’t hard, but he was getting there fast. His dick was apparently a quicker study than his brain, which was still trying to process the fact that Cas was now on his knees, hot breath fanning over his cock.

“If you don’t want a blowjob, say the word now and I’ll stop,” Cas said. Dean could just make out the shape of his cat ears in the ambient light. His head was tilted back, looking up at Dean. “Do you want me to continue, Dean?”

Dean’s cock twitched, straining towards Cas’ lips. He was almost fully hard now, and there was only one answer. “Hell yes.”

“Good,” Cas said, and Dean could hear the grin in his voice.

Then Cas’ mouth was on him, swallowing him down to the root in one go. Dean felt the back of his throat and gasped, hands flying to grip Cas’ hair. Cas pulled back, humming as he went, and Dean’s knees almost buckled beneath him. It was a good thing Cas had pushed him up against the door. He didn’t think he could stand without something to lean against. Especially when Cas sucked him down again, swallowing when Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat for the second time.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean gasped.

Cas gripped his hips and urged him forward, humming when Dean got the hint and fucked into his mouth. Cas met him on every thrust, bobbing his head forward so Dean couldn’t help but bump the back of his throat every time. It didn’t take long before Dean was coming, cock shoved deep into Cas’ throat.

He pulled back and dropped to his knees, pulling Cas’ mask off and kissing him. “Fuck, that was amazing. Where did you even come from?” Dean asked when he pulled back to catch his breath and take his own mask off.

Cas’ voice sounded absolutely wrecked when he said, “I work in accounting. And I’ve been wanting to do that since I started here a year ago and saw you getting on the elevator.”

“Shit,” Dean said, still breathing hard as he tucked himself back into his pants. “And to think I didn’t want to be here tonight.”

“Well, I’m glad you came,” Cas said with a wink Dean could just make out in the darkened office. “Feel free to come in my office any time.”

They both burst into laughter, and Dean kissed Cas, pushing him back to the floor so he could return the favor.


End file.
